


You Still Love me, Right?

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, ooooo bmp bmp jealousy dun dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: Samuel wasn’t the type to get jealous, that’s until you came along. It’s different with you. When he notices one of your closest friends flirting with you often, he can’t help but get jealous.





	

Samuel was never the jealous type. That’s until you came along, you were the woman of his dreams and he was scared of losing you. He really was. He thought he didn’t deserve you, that you were too good for him. You thought differently, he’d never told you how he felt so you never brought it up either.

Your friend Michael, was very insistent on his flirting. Sam noticed that. He noticed how Michael would pull you closer to him when he was showing you something, or how he’d compliment you more often than normal. 

And how he’d send winks when he thought Samuel wasn’t looking. Truly, you hated it. You really did, you were with Sam, and Michael just didn’t seem to understand that yet. You never showed it off, you dismissed his flirts the best you could. They were annoying, not smooth. He clearly didn’t get the hint though.

Sam never told you directly that he was jealous, he told you in hints. Subtly, so you wouldn’t notice and worry. He was on top of you in bed, he loved to be. Seeing you under him, your cheeks flushing pink like they always did when you were under him was like a blessing to him. You’d stare at each other for ages, neither of you saying a word. 

He thought your eyes were beautiful, how they’d crinkle when you laughed and how they’d look when you were deep in thought. Small things you did made him remember his insecurities, how he didn’t deserve you. 

“You still love me, right?” One day, he broke the silence in between your gazes, you raised your eyebrows, slightly confused as to why he’d ask you this right now.

You lift your hands cupping his face, grazing your thumb against cheek, “More than ever, why do you ask?” You asked, slightly perplexed. He shrugged in response, breaking eye contact. You smiled gently, “Why? Does Samuel Drake not love me anymore?” you asked jokingly.

“What? No, nothing of the sort, darling… I just had to make sure you still loved me-” He stuttered, blushing slightly. Now both you and Sam’s cheeks were tainted a light pink.

You laughed, eyes crinkled, “Did I do something to make you think otherwise?” You inquired, still jokingly. He shook his head in reply before bringing his head down to plant a kiss on your lips. Your hands drifted to the sides of his face, eventually tangling themselves in his hair.

He parted the kiss, mainly to gasp for air, “You know, you still blush every time I’m on top.” he teased, unaware of what he looked like.

“Maybe you should take a look in the mirror then, darling.” You giggled at his obliviousness, he rolled his eyes in reply before pressing his lips against yours again.

“It’s Friday night, we should go to that club downtown.” Sam mentioned, making you bring your head up from your book, “The Qube?”

You set your book down on the nearby coffee table, biting your lip, “Who’s the designated driver?” You inquire, smirking.

“We’ll call a Taxi.” He answers standing up, pulling you up with him by intertwining your hands with his, “So, what do you say?” 

“I mean really, a club?” You laugh, “Like a rave?” 

He chuckles nervously, “Okay so maybe not a rave, but you know a club, get your dancing on and all.” 

You sigh, rolling your eyes, “Get dressed and we’ll call the Taxi.” You push yourself away from him walking upstairs to go get dressed. You dress appropriately for the setting, Sam doing the same. 

“Hey! Darling, Taxi’s here.” He hollers at you from the bottom of the stairs.

“Y-Yeah I’m coming!” You rush downstairs staring back and forth at your shoe options. You make your decision and leave the house with Sam, locking the door behind you.

“Drinks are on me.” Sam announces as soon as you two settle in the backseat of the Taxi, you shake your head.

“Are you sure I mean-” 

He cuts you of with a wink, “I still owe you a drink from Peru, remember?” you laugh, giving in with a nod. He tells the Taxi driver the address and as soon as he does the driver closes the divider between the front seats and the ones in the back.

You and Sam converse the long traffic induced ride. Which makes sense, it’s Friday night downtown. After what felt like forever, you arrive at the club. As soon as you enter your ears being blasted with loud music. May the yelling begin.

You see Sam laugh as he grabs you by your wrist dragging you to the dance floor. As soon as you arrive you begin dancing with each other, your hips swaying to the beat of the music. You focus only on him, and he focuses only on you. That’s what it was like dancing with the infamous Samuel Drake. You weren’t going to lie, he was more than an excellent dancer. He danced smoothly and it usually drew some eyes to the two of you.

You were both out of breath after a lot of songs, retreating to the bar with Sam you felt a tap on your shoulder. Elena. 

“Elena you’re here!” You yelled out hoping she’d hear you through the noise. She smiles nodding,

“Yeah! Nate’s here too he went to get some drinks, from the other bar.” She nodded in the bar’s direction and you looked. You could see Nate from here, grabbing the drinks.

“Hey I gotta use the washroom, I’ll be back you’ll be fine right?” Sam asked drawing your attention away from Elena. You flash him a grin and double thumbs up as a gesture of saying yes. The more you yelled the more you were pitying future you’s voice. Elena left shortly after, leaving you alone at the bar. Out of boredom, you traced your finger along the edge of your drink’s glass. Another tap on your shoulder pulling you out of your trance. 

You turned your head, expecting to see Sam. It wasn’t Sam, it was Michael. His eyes were droopier than usual, and you assumed that he had a little too much to drink. 

“You look stunning, by the way.” He slurred, very obviously checking you out. You curtly nodded in reply, before waving a hello. He shot a wink in reply, making you look back down at your glass.

He sat next to you, taking Sam’s spot before he continued, “I see Sam ditched you, typical. You could do so much better.” He hiccuped at the end of his sentence, flat out drunk. You shifted away before retaliating, 

“He just went to the washroom, is that a crime now?” You were squinting out of frustration hoping that Sam would get back from his trip to the restroom. You nodded acknowledging each and every flirt he passed. Each one getting more and more inappropriate. You saw Sam walking over and you sent him a look, hoping to get your message across through eye contact. You glanced to Michael trying to help with your eye language.

He walked over clearing his throat at Michael earning a look of annoyance from him, “What?” Michael spat out.

“I think you’re in my seat.” Sam said his annoyance slipping through his tone, Michael raised his eyebrows smugly.

“Really? I don’t see your name on this seat. Serves you right for leaving such a hot ass-” He turned around to wink before he was interrupted by Sam grabbing his collar pulling him out of his seat. You turned away, sipping at your drink, none of your business.

“Leave her alone, that’s my seat you’re sitting in.” He said, you stood up putting your drink down.

“His seat.” You added making Michael frown and storm off. You both sat down with a sigh, “Thanks for putting him in his place.” You smiled thankfully at Sam and he nodded shyly in reply.

“Didn’t really make a scene either.” He glanced around looking, no one seemed to care. The music was too loud and everyone was way more interested in their own affairs, He stood up extending a hand to you.

“You’ll honor my brave actions with a dance, perhaps?” He proposed making you giggle, you took his hand and let him lead you to the dance floor again.


End file.
